Summer Rain
by Insomnical Whimsiac
Summary: Remus Lupin sat at his window, watching the rain fall down. Sirius always loved the summer rain… One-shot. SBRL JPLE


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything that goes with it is the property of J. K. Rowling.

*******************

**August 31st, 1997**

Remus Lupin sat at his window, watching the rain fall down. Only an hour ago the summer sun had been shining brightly. Now the grey rain was pooling on the patio. Sirius always loved summer rain. He used to go out, usually dragging Remus with him, and just play in the pouring rain for hours. Then when the thunderstorm came they would rush back inside and sit by the Gryffindor common room fire listening to the sky crackle and rumble.

**August 31st, 1977**

"Typical." James Potter sighed. "Our last day of freedom and the sky decides that it's the perfect time to unleash its fury upon us."

"Hardly fury, James. It's only a summer shower." Lily replied, kissing him lightly.

"Shame Peter couldn't make the party. Imagine leaving all your back-to-school shopping until the day before term starts." Remus said disapprovingly.

"I know, Sirius and I got all ours done yesterday." James said teasingly. Remus shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Guys, it's raining!" Sirius said, bursting into the lounge.

"We know Pads." James said gloomily.

"Come on Remmie, we're going outside!" Sirius jumped up and down gleefully, ignoring James.

"But I don't…why am I even bothering?" Remus asked as Sirius flung the patio doors open and grabbed his hand.

"Resistance is futile Rem. Have fun."

"Not even Jamie-boy. If I'm going then so are you." Remus grinned, grabbing James' arm as he was whisked out the door.

"But I-"

"Resistance is futile James."

"Don't I know it. Come on Lils."

"Forget it James. I don't want a cold on the first day back."

"Come on Tiger Lily. You're such a pussy cat."

"You'll regret that comment Potter." Lily said, following them out.

"You keep saying that, and I have yet to regret a single moment in our relationship."

"James, that's so sweet!"

"Come on, love birds! We're playing stuck in the mud!" Sirius cried, tagging James. "You're stuck!"

"Sirius!" cried Lily. "You just ruined the moment!

"It's okay Lils…but I'd appreciate it if you freed me." James said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I hate this game." Lily said, dropping to the ground and sliding between James' legs.

"You love it really," he said, kissing her.

"Guys!" Remus' voice rang out through the rain. "Can someone please stop this loon chasing me!" Suddenly the two appeared at the top of the garden from the sheets of rain. Sirius made a final leap and landed on top of Remus. They both fell over and came rolling down the hill. Sirius eventually ended up on top of Remus.

"Pinned you."

"Ow…"

"Sorry Rem." Sirius grinned, clambering off him.

"No you're not."

"No, I'm not. Stuck!"

"SIRIUS!" Sirius simply laughed and ran off. Remus waited until Sirius was out of sight in the rain, then grinned after him and shook his head.

"Lily! I'm stuck."

"Sorry Remus, me too!"

"James! Unstick me please!"

"Um…no can do Rem…"

"He got you too?"

"Ran out of the rain, didn't see him coming. Knocked straight into me, bowled me over, yelled stuck and kept running."

"Loon." Remus muttered.

"I heard that Mr. Lupin." A voice whispered in his ear.

"Sirius, are you trying to make me jump?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Remus, couldn't you at least play along? I know you're all super-senses werewolf man and you can hear me coming, but you could at least pretend to be surprised."

"I could…but that would spoil my fun."

"Well we wouldn't want that, eh?" Sirius said sarcastically, crawling under Remus' legs to free him and standing up to face him.

"Absolutely not. Am I free then?" Remus smiled sweetly at Sirius.

"I guess you are."

"I think that might be cheating."

"Well, we are renowned for breaking the rules."

"That we are." Remus grinned as Sirius captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius and pulled him close, combining their body heat. Sirius moaned as their bodies pressed together.

BOOM!

Thunder rumbled across the sky, exciting a panicked squeal from Lily and a cry from James:

"Sirius! Remus! Hate to break up the love fest but UNSTICK US!"

Remus and Sirius broke apart, grinning.

"Guess we should go get them, eh, love?" Sirius wrapped his arm around Remus shoulders.

"We could…or…" Remus grinned wickedly.

"LAST ONE INSIDE'S A GARDEN GNOME!" yelled Sirius, letting go of Remus and rushing off.

"Oi, no fair!" yelled Remus, running after him. He could hear James' yelling the same thing as well as Lily's irritated growl as they chased after him. Of course Remus was faster than Sirius, and he caught him in the doorway, grabbing his arm and pulling him into another kiss. Sirius looked Remus up and down, taking in his wet shirt, which was sticking to his chest, his dripping shoulder-length hair, and his long wet eyelashes.

"I love summer rain." Sirius grinned.

***************


End file.
